Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,318 describes an example of such a device, in which the receptacle is simply stood on the support when the said receptacle is to be hooked onto the edge of a table. By contrast, if the receptacle is to be stood on a table, it is detached from its support which then, in this mode of use, is no longer of any service.
This device in particular exhibits the following disadvantages:                the support is relatively bulky, while the device is being used and/or stored;        and there is a risk that the support will be mislaid by the user, in which case its support is no longer available when the said user wishes to hook the device onto the edge of a table.        